


Sweet Relief

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, French Kissing, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After being apart for so long, Yang and Weiss provide each other some much needed relief.





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [UnchartedRaider]

Finding Ruby had been an ordeal and Yang was glad to be done with it. She slumped down on her bed and sighed. It hadn’t been all bad, of course. She picked up Weiss on the way, which had been pleasant and convenient.

Yang smiled with satisfaction when a knock on her door prompted her to sit up.  
“Come in”. The door opened and Weiss’ head peered inside.  
“Do you have a minute?”, she asked.  
“Sure”, Yang said and started taking off her boots. “I was just thinking how great it was that we ran into each other back at the bandit camp”

Yang tossed her boots aside and pulled her legs beneath her. She sat cross-legged and waited for Weiss to speak.  
“Funny, that”, Weiss said and closed the door behind her. “I was thinking the same thing. Although, we didn’t really have any time to ourselves”, she said as she approached Yang. Her heels clicked with every step.

Yang smiled. She knew where this was going and wanted to see how Weiss was going to broach the subject.  
“And you thought now would be the perfect time to rectify that?”, she prompted.

A bashful little smile played about Weiss’ lips.  
“Well, if you want to...”, she said, grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it. A low, sultry chuckle escaped Yang. Weiss wasn’t wearing panties.  
“Why, hello there! I’ve missed you”, she said.

She was referring to Weiss’ penis. It dangled between her legs, accompanied by two testicles packed in a smooth sack. Yang liked it, always had.

She adored Weiss’ smooth, pale skin, and it was just as pristine on her dick. She liked the pink glans she knew was hidden under her foreskin, and she certainly didn’t mind the size of the thing. The lengthy, flaccid penis was only a teaser for its true, engorged dimensions.

Yang didn’t even have to do anything to get a reaction. After staring at it for a few seconds it started to twitch and swell right before her eyes. However, she felt like helping it along a little, so she cupped Weiss balls with her hand and squeezed just a little.

Weiss moaned softly.  
“When was the last time you jerked off?”, Yang asked.  
“I don’t remember. I saved it for when I saw you again. Thought you would like it”, she explained, breathing heavily. Yang’s hand had traveled from her balls to her cock. It was within Yang’s grasp now, gingerly getting stroked to its full size.  
“You thought right”, Yang murmured.

Yang let go when Weiss was fully erect. There it stood, pointing at her. Yang’s favorite cock. Big, juicy, and so very pretty. She thought about how nice and fat it felt inside her, how deeply it could touch her. It had been months since their last romp, and Yang already felt like she had wet her pants.

It seemed like Weiss was just as excited though. Her fat glans was oozing pre-cum already. The smell was intoxicating. Yang took off her jacket, just so Weiss could have a better look at her tits. The Schnee heiress loved big tits.

“So, Weiss, how do you want to do this? Should we start with a kiss?”, Yang asked and puckered her lips. Weiss proceeded by grabbing her head and pressing her glans against her lips. Yang chuckled and opened her mouth. She had had a feeling that Weiss might go straight for a blowjob.

She inserted her cock about halfway while Yang did her utmost to lap up all the pre-cum she could. Then Weiss started thrusting. Weiss groaned from the feeling of Yang’s cheeks rubbing against her. The blonde was sucking hard enough for them to go concave.

Yang savored the taste as much as she could. She had missed sucking this cock. She had missed making the little princess feel good…

Then Weiss shoved it all the way in and Yang started gagging. Weiss pulled back out immediately.  
“Sorry! Are you okay, Yang?”, she asked, genuinely concerned. Yang coughed a few times before answering.  
“Yeah, sorry. Just out of practice. C’mere!”, she said, grabbed Weiss’ butt with both hands and went back to sucking cock.

Weiss didn’t move while Yang went all the way down on her cock. She was still gagging, but she soldiered on until her nose poked against Weiss’ abdomen.   
“Oooh, that’s my little cocksucker”, Weiss whispered and petted Yang’s head. The busty blonde pulled away, grinned at her and went back to deepthroating her after smooching her glans.

That time, Yang managed to swallow Weiss’ cock without a hitch. Weiss took it as a good sign and started thrusting carefully. It was a familiar sensation for Yang. Weiss’ cock filling her gullet, her balls slapping against her face. She had done this countless times before.

She remembered how she would lay on Weiss’ bed back in the academy with her head hanging from the edge. Weiss would climb on top and fuck her face that way while eating her pussy. It would take some more practice before Yang could take such a rough pounding again, but she knew that Weiss would give her lots of opportunities.

Yang zoned out for a while. She enjoyed Weiss’ cock in her throat, her mouth awash with its flavor while Weiss kept praising her. However, Weiss began to throb, prompting Yang to stop.

She pulled away, leaving Weiss dick wet and hard, eager to cum.  
“What’s wrong?”, Weiss asked, though she sounded a little whiny.  
“I know what you’re up to! Did you seriously think I’d just let you dump months worth of semen down my throat?”, Yang asked and quickly took her top and bra off. Weiss whimpered softly when her beloved tits bounced into freedom.

Yang grabbed Weiss by the ass again and pulled her closer until her cock rested on Yang’s cleavage. Then she wrapped her boobs around it and squeezed.  
“Now fuck my tits and cum for me!”, Yang said. Weiss awkwardly pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. Now naked, she grabbed Yang’s shoulders and started thrusting, hard.

“Mmmh, yeah! That’s the Weiss I remember”, Yang gasped. Weiss’ big dick felt hot between her boobs. She enjoyed how it rubbed her breasts, but she enjoyed Weiss’ labored breathing and moaning even more.

After a mere minute Weiss was a panting mess.  
“Make it tighter”, she huffed, and Yang obliged. She could feel the heiress’ cock throbbing and knew that the climax was upon her. She wanted it. She wanted to be covered in Weiss’ seed.

On the verge of orgasm, Weiss grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair and pulled, making the blonde look her in the eyes. Afterwards, whenever Yang thought of the word needy, she thought of Weiss’ face at that moment. Beet-red, wide-eyed, with a look of desperate need.

She kept looking at Weiss as she began to howl. Yang felt the semen gushing forth. At first contact it almost burned on her skin and there was a seemingly endless supply of the stuff. Meanwhile, Weiss’ face went through a rainbow of emotions. Shock, relief, surprise, strain, and ultimately exhaustion.

Both girls panted after it was over. Weiss let go of Yang’s hair and took a step back to inspect her handiwork. Yang’s tits were drenched in semen. Weiss watched her scooping up the stuff, testing its viscosity, tasting it. Then she started rubbing it all over herself, just the way she always did. It was nice to know that some things didn’t change.

Yang was in a world of her own for a while. It was a warm world that smelled like semen. She loved it there and enjoyed every second of her stay, but she eventually opened her eyes and was back in her room in Haven, with Weiss and her still erect penis.

Yang smiled at Weiss lewdly, stood up and pulled down her pants and panties in one fell swoop before letting herself fall back onto her bed. She spread her legs and waited for Weiss to take her.

Her lover was upon her right away. The sight of Yang’s pussy, utterly drenched and red with arousal made something in Weiss snap. Whatever fatigue she might’ve felt after cumming on her boobs was gone, replaced with an even greater need than before. That was the pussy she had yearned for and she was going to fuck it as hard as she could.

Yang cried out when Weiss rammed her big dick all the way in in one go. Luckily, it wasn’t a cry of pain. She was so wet and willing that it went in easily. She was just surprised by how amazing Weiss’ cock felt. Familiar, yet fresh after their long abstinence.

It was a rough ride from the start. Yang clung to Weiss and moaned for her while the heiress pounded her dripping cunt with everything she had. Unlike Yang with her deepthroating, Weiss hadn’t lost her touch at all. She remembered exactly where Yang like it and how hard she had to do it for her to feel good.

Yang started cumming quickly. It was as if Weiss’ long dick strategically pushed every single button required to set her off. She whined and hugged Weiss tightly, with her arms and with her pussy.  
“Oh, holy fuck...”, Weiss groaned as she kept thrusting through Yang’s orgasm. Her vagina convulsed erratically and almost tickled another climax out of Weiss.

She decided to take a short break before continuing. Instead Weiss spent her time fondling Yang’s breasts. There were still sticky, but that didn’t bother Weiss. They were soft and warm and perfect. She massaged them lovingly, gingerly pinching Yang’s hard nipples for good measure.

When Yang had calmed down again, she looked at Weiss. Her face was flushed and her lips stood slightly agape. She looked at her lover through half-lidded eyes and only uttered cute little moans in response to Weiss’ touch.

She was beautiful, and Weiss couldn’t resist. She leaned down and kissed her deeply. Her cock remained balls deep inside Yang, though she wasn’t thrusting. The kiss was more important to both of them.

As much as they liked to just get down to some kinky sex, they had really missed each other.

* * * * *

Eventually they continued fucking, though the toned had shifted as well as their positions. Weiss spooned Yang, lifting one of the blonde’s legs into the air while she fucked her. Yang mewled passionately as Weiss fucked her and sucked her nipples.

They kept going for a while. They both had plenty of frustration to work through and were very glad to help each other. At the end of their reunion, Yang was on her knees with her mouth wide open. Weiss stood over her, stroking herself.

Weiss hissed and released her final load of the night. The few ropes of semen she still had in her landed all over Yang’s face. The blonde sighed happily.

She opened her eyes once she thought Weiss had nothing left and proceeded to sucking her off. She licked her favorite dick thoroughly, until it was altogether clean. She kept sucking until it grew soft in her mouth, at which point she released it.

* * * * *

Both girls need to wash after that, so they drew a bath and hoped in together. Yang went in first and Weiss took a seat between her legs and used Yang’s breasts as a pillow.

“I needed that”, Weiss sighed contently.  
“Me too.”, Yang chuckled. She leaned down and gave Weiss a little kiss on her lips. “Let’s not wait that long until the next time, okay?”. Weiss smiled.  
“Don’t worry. By the time you wake up tomorrow I’ll be ready for action again”.  
“I’ll hold you to that”.


End file.
